Lost In The Forest
by CreativityZero
Summary: Squall's been busy with work, and his nightmares aren't helping his already zig-zag relationship with Rinoa. Cid worries over him and sends him on a 'mission', but when both Squall and Rinoa crash into a remote forest, how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No Final Fantasy or Square-Enix for me, sadly.

* * *

"Squall….." A girl's voice.

"…….."

"Squall….wake up." Was it Selphie or Rinoa?

"….."

"Squall…" Hyne, go away.

Squall flipped over, giving her a cold-shoulder, hoping she'd go away. What time was it, anyway?

"Squall, wake up!" Hyne, was that Selphie or Rinoa? Both of them seemed to like to annoy him, especially when he was trying to sleep. Didn't she know he had to get up early? He was the commander.

Squall felt a pillow hit his back. He grumbled a bit and picked the pillow up. Had she actually brought this pillow, knowing he wouldn't get up? He lazily tossed it at whoever was talking, only half-hoping it would hit. There was no 'oof', so he figured he missed. Oh well. He tried going to sleep one more time before another pillow hit him. Hyne. Instead of throwing it back he shoved it under his head and pulled the covers up defiantly.

"Squall, come on, you don't have all day!" Vaguely Squall wondered if it was technically day right now. It couldn't be any later than four in the morning.

"Alright, fine."

Squall didn't look back. Comfy, feathery bed, sleep…sleep…almost…A sudden draft came out of nowhere. Squall tucked himself in more, trying to fend it off. She had probably opened a window, or brought a fan, knowing her. Before long Squall felt his skin starting to create goose bumps, and soon a definite chill had surrounded him. Squall opened his eyes to complete darkness. His mouth had become dried and cracked and a most definite blue. Was someone using Blizzard on him?

His guesses were soon confirmed when he felt a light flake touch his nose. Snow? He only knew one person strong enough to create a _real_ blizzard. 'Rinoa', he thought angrily. He sat himself up and wrapped the blankets around him still, half-asleep and sluggish.

"It's about time, Sleeping Beauty." She wise-cracked. Squall could see her outline near the door. How do all these girls get keycards? First Quistis, then Selphie, now Rinoa. He was more or less sure he locked his doors…

He swept his feet over the sides of his bed and felt a light layer of snow on the ground. "Alright, I'm up, just stop...snowing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thought so," She said and giggled. Squall felt a light pressure on his lips, yet no one was anywhere near him. She flipped on the lights with one deft finger. Squall picked up the sheets he had let fall to the floor. Hyne, he was only wearing boxers!

Rinoa gave him one sly smile before unfolding her crossed arms and walking out of the room, swinging her hips somewhat. Squall was glad she had left, as he felt his face color slightly and hastily pulled on a white shirt and pants. He took two steps toward the door and looked back at his room. He sighed at the sight. His once neat and spotless room would be sodden wet in an hour.

He left his room, sliding a hand over the light switch. He yawned and looked out the side windows. The moon could still be seen shining brightly in the pitch-black sky. What in Hyne's name did Rinoa want at this hour?

He saw her disappear behind a corner, a devious grin on her face. He held a hand up, preparing to tell her to wait before she took off again. He followed with deft feet, trying to catch up to her. But when he turned the corner, her blue cardigan was already leaving his line of sight around the Garden's middle bend. If he wasn't so curious he would have stopped right then and there and told her to stop being immature. She'd never done anything like this before, probably thinking he wouldn't go along with it. Which was true, so what was he doing now?

He hadn't seen her in that cardigan since the Ultimecia battle, almost a year ago. His 'relationship' with her had changed ever-so-slightly. The once quick pecks to please her had become meaningful kisses, over time. Sometimes he even held her hand through the halls, acting indifferent the whole time. His smile transgressed from small sly smirks to lighthearted smirks, only a small difference to anyone outside their little 'group'.

If he said it was because of the easiness the end of the Ultimecia battle had brought on, he would be lying, though most of the Garden seemed in a better mood, more like a real school than a military academy. He would never admit it out loud, but the reason for his easiness was simple: every time she beamed him a smile, he felt like smiling himself.

Of course, their 'happily ever-after' wasn't perfect. Sometimes her constant mood swings would remind him of the scared little Timber Owl he had first met and he would ignore her, and anyone else. Sometimes she couldn't deal with his constant "inability to express himself", not talking to him but constantly reminding him of his wrongs. Every now and then they'd have the ever-so-common feud, yelling at each other over time spent with her and time spent at work. It seemed as if fights would break out of nowhere, Rinoa yelling at him while he had done nothing.

To other people they would seem the regular love sick teenagers- though Squall didn't fit the part nearly as well as Rinoa-, and other times they'd be telling each other to go kill one another. Those little arguments ended with Rinoa stomping in the opposite direction- even if the direction was the wrong direction- and Squall would act as if nothing happened and carry on his day. Nothing has changed their zigzag relationship to a solid plummet….yet.

"Squall…" Rinoa's voice called, as silent and luring as a siren. It brought him back to the current situation. He caught a glimpse of an amused smile on her heart-shaped face before it disappeared again.

"Stop joking around, Rin," Squall called after her. Once he caught up to her he would find out once and for all what this chase was about. He walked over to where she was standing and saw her head into the library. Wasn't she the grouchy, anti-morning type person?

The pleasant sound of Balamb Garden's jingle was replaced with a sorrowful piano solo. The atmosphere was starting to give Squall chills. Why was he following her, anyway? He should be back in his bed, sleeping soundly. Whatever she wanted, she could say it in the morning. But yet he walked on, following her. The library's lights were dimmed to a near-pitch black. Squall could only see Rinoa's curvy outline, her hips swaying as if she was dancing.

"Dance with me…?" Her voice purred. She held out her hands welcomingly. Squall smiled in spite of the bizarre setting. He took one delicate hand and walked around her, spinning her and taking her other hand. Their steps were in perfect tune to the grief-filled lullaby playing somewhere around them. He spun her around again and pulled her closer to him, both of them laughing. It felt like a perfect dream. Both of them were laughing without a care in the world.

Just as the piano met a climax to its sorrowed song they kissed. Squall never moved his hands from their dancing position, to enthralled in the moment. He could feel her lips smiling as their kiss lingered. He wondered if he was smiling too. It didn't matter, only she mattered…

Their kiss seemed as if it was going to last forever. Squall didn't mind being awakened anymore, or having to follow her on a wild chocobo chase. Her lips were like silk, soft and warm and loving. Abruptly her lips felt cold, a dreadful cold. His eyes snapped open and he took a step back. Rinoa was still there-had he expected there to be someone else?-a confused expression on her face. He gave her a comforting smile and took her hands again.

The piano had been quiet as they kissed, but now it played a haunting tone, quiet like the music played at…well, some place he couldn't remember. Only that the memory had brought a sudden chill down his spine.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm with you," Were those his words? "Why wouldn't I be?" Whoever had spoken those words, they brought a genuine smile on her lips. She was happy, and here, dancing to a soft tune with him.

"I love you," She murmured and rested her head on his chest. Squall's heart started racing. Love? He couldn't deal with that, not now. He wasn't ready; she had said she wanted it slow, as did he. What was she doing? He had known she was holding back when she said she wanted it slow, but he never thought she'd go this fast. How was he going to answer? He felt like running, he felt like…

"I love you, Rinoa." The word's seemed to escape from his mouth, as truthful and meaningful as her words. Squall became frantic. _What's going on?_ His mind screamed at him, yet his body would not obey.

_With fiery truth burn the evils of this world_

_With fiery truth light the darkness of the world_

_Farewell children_

_The day has died..._

"My knight…."

"My sorceress…" His body bent to one knee, and his hand came up to his heart in a salute. _Listen to me! _Squall screamed inside his mind. Was this a dream? It had to be, how could it not be one? "I am forever yours,"

_Wake from your sleep_

_My children, your childhood years are gone_

_Wake from your sleep_

_Fated children, your rest if gone....._

"Haha…haha……." Squall felt as if his bones should be frozen. The laugh was so familiar, so haunting like the piano playing. If there had been any sort of romantic feeling in the room, it perished.

His face looked up towards Rinoa, only to find someone different, smiling at him, as if he were a pathetic slave. The near-dark lighting had changed to enlighten the room fully, revealing both of them. Her face had the distinct impression of Rinoa, a Rinoa twenty years older, yet her face was a ghastly white color, purple streaks flowing down her temple. Her once striking raven, gold-highlighted hair was as white as snow, and elaborately decorated.

"Rise, child, possessor of Lionheart." She said. His legs obeyed her, as a dog would his master. "This is but a nightmare, though soon it will be genuine." _The hell it will be…! _She smiled coyly. "Or is it already genuine?" Lightening swift her hand scratched his cheek. His body took it with no complaint despite the blood that was running down the four deep facial wounds.

"Oops," The woman smiled innocently. "Guess it is real." She shrugged. "Continue to dance with me, my valiant knight." His body obeyed, once again disobeying Squall's thoughts. Squall felt oddly apart from his body as it danced joyfully with the woman, as it had been with Rinoa.

This is a dream…nothing but a dream, it has to be a dream. Even as he thought that, he could feel the woman's cold hands on him, caressing his face with long fingers. He could feel the warm blood and pain from the wound. Just a dream…it's just a dream…wake up, wake up. If it's a dream, why won't I wake up? _It is nothing but a dream, wake up…_

00000000


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix.

----------------

_If three tonberrys equal fifteen chocobos, than five moogles would equal ten Cactuars. No, ten Cactuars equal a Jumbo cactuar, and fifteen chocobos equal a phoenix, than three tonberrys equal a Tonberry King. Wait, no, damn, that's wrong. Twelve tonberrys equal a Tonberry King? Than six Iron Giants equal one Omega Weapon. Hold on, did we defeat the Omega Weapon? Hmmm…don't remember, haven't gotten around to checking my Gunblade in a while. Is it the Lionheart? No, it's just…damnit! When did Cid want that equation?_

Squall Leonhart: Hero, hunk, SeeD Queen's "Most Likely To Age Well", defeater of the sorceress, irony extraordinaire, also dating a sorceress, voted most likely to become the next Cid, and savior of the world and the balance of Time and Space. And here he was, trying to solve the next Sphinx's Riddle, while also trying to remember whether or not his Gunblade was shiny or not. So much for royalty, riches, and free time for the hero.

It's amazing just how fast people in today's society get over heroes and near-death experiences. Once, he overheard two young cadets talking about the twenty 'most hottest' (he was pretty sure the two flunked out, if not, he's going to have to check their profiles) guys in Garden. He himself was first that day. Two days later the blond 'chick magnet' Seifer Almasy was first. Squall shuddered.

"Xu, how many Tonberrys does it take create a Tonberry King?"

The secretary took a moment before answering back through the intercom. "Umm…twelve?" Even through the static her tone was clear.

"Could you…run a check on that? Oh, and tell Quistis I'll be down for our date."

"Umm…sure, and Quistis…sir?"

Squall blinked a few times at the intercom, his mind still a few yards short of his mouth. "Umm…Rinoa." He stated in a confused voice, though no doubt Xu would take it the wrong way. Squall wanted to do something very unprofessional; say, hit his head on the desk a couple of times. If Rinoa ever heard him say what he did, she'd…well, it's too hard to think about that now.

Squall ran a hand across his chin. He had a definite hint of a beard, no, more than that, he had a beard. Not technically of course, he was only…what…eighteen? He'd have to get a check on that. His eyes were no doubt sunken and red from the lack of sleep. The nightmare was almost a month ago now, and he hadn't recovered from it. Though what does it matter? All that matters now is how many Tonberrys equal a Tonberry King. _Oh shit, am I having a mid-life crisis at…eighteen?_ Still have to get a check on that.

His mouth tasted like salt and vinegar was poured into his mouth with a shot of whiskey. His shirt was wrinkled so much he was afraid he'd have to leave an iron on it for an hour. His office was all papers, a huger mess than Cid's. Any sort of writing utensil was buried under half a pound of papers, the only one available to him now was a pencil about the size of his thumb with no eraser. He was sure his once silky, well-kept hair was a total mess. He hadn't seen any of his friends in what seemed like months, maybe it was. Their images had almost completely disappeared from his mind. Quistis and Zell were indistinguishable for him, just two blonde blobs. T_hey probably think I'm a drunk_. He tried to laugh, but it came out more like a low wheezing sound an old man would make.

Pressing the intercom button again he called for a glass of anything. "What I really need is something strong," he whispered to himself after letting the button go. A pounding headache had arisen from the lack of sleep.

"Oh, I really do think that isn't the best of ideas." Squall looked up with more alertness than he'd had in days. Cid, in his official slacks and red vest duo, was stepping cautiously over a stack of papers. If Squall's mouth weren't so dry he'd laugh; Cid appeared to be doing some kind of tribal dance around the mess.

"Go AHEAd," Squall coughed and tried to clear his throat. "I mean, go ahead and knock em down, no idea what they are anyways. Oh, do you know how many Tonberrys equal a Tonberry King?" He asked as an afterthought.

Cid gave him a flabbergasted gawk. "Squall, that riddle was not only a joke, but was due weeks ago." His little tribe dance ended with a rather ungraceful fall over a pencil, probably the only one not hidden.

"Really? Well, it boTHERed me." He rubbed his throat awkwardly. Hadn't he asked what's-her-name for something to drink?

"Squall, I've come to talk to you." The headmaster finally reached his desk and placed both hands on it. He gave one unprofessional glance at his hands and grimaced: they were completely covered with dust. "Umm…yes," He began, wiping his hands on his tunic. "You haven't been out of this rat's hole of an office in days Squall. People are starting to get worried."

Squall leaned back in his chair, not really remembering if it had a back. Luckily it did. "Well…it's been a tough month for the Garden." He concluded lamely.

Cid whipped his glasses off and breathed on them, cleaning them with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Yes, yes I know, and I've been putting too much old-man duties on you."

"You and Matron need some time; it doesn't bother me at all." His responses were sounding less and less sure, more and more like excuses. He allowed himself to put his feet up on the desk. His once glossy boots were dull.

"No, no, and you know that's not it. Something's bothering you." He pushed his glasses back onto his face. "You know if you need to talk to me, I'm here."

Who are you, my father? Squall thought irritably. "Look, Cid, I really must be getting back to work-..." He stated, bringing his feet down and picking up his measly excuse for a pencil.

"No, no, no," Cid coughed, putting his hand out as if to stop him physically. "I'm assigning you somewhere outside. You know what the outside is, don't you? Trees, birds, monsters, grass," He took a sweep over Squall and looked down, pretending to cough and allowing his free hand to move his speech along. "The sun, tan, that sort of stuff."

Smartass, " Yessir, of course I know what the sun is. People bring me pictures all the time." Who's to say he couldn't be a smartass as well?

"Yes, I'm rather sure…they do. Anyways, if you could just stand up and follow me-…"

Squall pushed back his chair and stretched. His legs felt like jelly from all the sitting he's done. He was surprised he didn't have a blood clot. "Let's do this later Cid," Was all he said as he pushed past Cid, suddenly ready to head to his dorm and rest. "Tired, ya know?" He tried his best to walk out casually, though he knocked more than a couple of papers over.

Down on Floor 1A students were heading towards class, chatting freely in their black cadet uniforms. The Garden was alive with banter until Squall walked out of the elevator. All chatter seemed to stop instantly as the students and SeeD gazed freely at their Commander. Squall felt like giving them all the finger, though it would probably seem very unprofessional. He seemed to be using that word a lot.

Though he couldn't raise his finger, he did give them all a look clearly stating, 'what in Hyne-damned hell do you idiots want?' All it took was one 180 degree sweep of his glare before the Garden was alive with chatter again. Though, instead of day-to-day banter, there was definite talk of the 'drunken Commander'.

Squall was glad to be away from the students in the dorm hallway. He was almost to his own dorm before a voice stopped him. "Hey there Commander, long time no see, huh?"

"…" Was Squall's response as he opened his dorm with his key card. He didn't really care who it was that said that to him, probably a smart-ass SeeD cadet with a 1.8 GPA.

"Ya, same as always, what I tell ya?" Squall could make out grumbling sounds before he closed his door and locked it. He jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked, as it seemed every time he wanted privacy someone had a keycard to it. As an afterthought he pushed the door-stopper down onto its hinge, just in case.

Looking at his bed with contempt he shed himself of his shirt and the rest of his clothes before heading into the shower. Having the title of Commander had its ups and downs. He turned the shower knob to 'cold' and stepped in, an icy feeling flowing through his veins. He laid a hand against the tiled walls and wished for a cigarette or something to preoccupy him. He had never in his life smoked; he had learned what smoking could do to you, and never fully understood why anyone would want to. Now he understood perfectly.

The iciness of the water soon had his mind swimming in a puddle of thoughts, not really ever focusing on one. After a few stray thoughts he decided he had enough of his shower and spun the knob to the 'off' side.

He didn't bother with a towel and instead dressed himself below the torso. In a routine manner he snapped his belts together, stopping short of slipping into this boots. He looked at his bed with contempt once more before laying himself down on it.

Part of the reason, maybe the whole reason, he didn't go to bed was because of the nightmares. The dreams were about something he expected. Failure. Failure in everything: everyday life, little things that make the difference. Big things that cost lives. Just dreams, but dreams that really beat him at the core of things. Of course they're things he'd dream about, he just hadn't been dreaming in a while.

Thinking about the dreams that lay ahead, he fell into sleep.

000000000000000

"How I loved your peaceful eyes on me, did you ever know, that I had mine on you? Darling, so share with me, your love if you have enough. Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice? Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming...."

If people had been listening to the young woman, they would've been disappointed that she hadn't finished the song the whole way. But, then again, if there were a crowd, she wouldn't have been singing it. It was for one man only, and he wasn't even there.

Rinoa Caraway, or Heartilly, as she preferred, sat alone next to the piano, idly pressing down on random notes, humming her mother's song silently under her breath. If anyone appreciated music, they would've noticed her similarity to the once-famous Julia Heartilly. Her mother had once played this song for a lost love. Rinoa was afraid she was playing it for the same reason.

Rinoa had once been a 'normal' teenage girl under the wing of her General father, with 'normal' teenage problems to deal with. But since she had run away and joined the Timber Owls and recruited the famed SeeD, she and her whole perception of life had changed. She was a sorceress, and in love with her knight.

Most sorceresses of the past never had a knight, and those who did were said to stay sane and have total control over their powers. And if they had a knight, they had a special bond no other could achieve, relaying their emotions to each other telepathically, even over great distances. Rinoa Heartilly, Hyne's descendant, was afraid her bond with her knight was dwindling.

Not only had she not seen him in what must be months, she hadn't even talked to him. This was absurd, since she lived in the same Garden as him. Truth, only a couple of feet away from him. She had asked Quistis to talk to him, who asked Xu to speak with him, who in turn set up a 'date' with him for her. Just the way to strengthen the bond, a second-hand set-up date.

And what's worse, he was missing it.

She'd never thought Squall as romantic, no one has, and she had come to accept it. But these were all the songs of a breakup in the midst. _Not to say I've experience with this._

It all seemed sort of ironic. Hadn't he been the one scared of her leaving? Since when was it vice-versa?

She pushed one last note down and stood up. She pushed back her hair, the golden highlight strands the only difference from her mother's pure black. She meant to leave the ball room, but instead decided to sit down on the end of the platform, swinging her legs casually. Right now would be the perfect time for Squall to enter and act as the knight-in-shining-armor, coming at the last minute with beautiful roses and a charming smile. Of course, Squall wasn't anywhere near the ballroom, not even on the second floor.

Rinoa could practically hear the band playing 'Waltz For The Moon' with people dancing around her. She would be right in the middle, watching the sky at the same time as Squall, waiting for her prince to come. The gods had shown their light on her that day as a shooting star broke the sky and they met each other's eyes for the first time. _Feel your eyes on me, alright._ She couldn't help but frown. She had once thought her mother's song beautiful and lovely, but now it seemed far too real for her liking.

"He's not showing up," A voice said.

"I know," Rinoa answered miserably.

Irvine's boots created an echo in the ball room. "I'm sorry, Rinoa. Zell and I saw him enter his room, didn't even say a simple 'hi' to us." He was wearing his trademark hat and overalls, though for once he had left his coat in his room.

"It doesn't matter," Her voice came out as a meek whisper, tears threatening to fall. Irvine seemed to want to say something else, but instead he hung his head.

"You should…probably get going, getting late." Irvine said, breathing in deeply. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, I'll…I don't know…" What could he really do for her? Squall always woke up earlier than anyone else and usually stayed hidden for the rest of the day.

Rinoa shook her head as he talked. "No, it's about time I finally go up and talk to him, one-on-one. No more favors." She slid down effortlessly and walked past Irvine, giving him a small smile and heading out.

All the students had already been rushed off to their dorms, leaving the Garden quite and calm, almost dead. Squall had probably already forgotten he had given her an emergency card key. Irvine had said he was in his dorm, and that's where she was going to go.

Being as stealthy as possible (she didn't wear anything fancy to their supposed 'date', merely a nice shirt and faded jeans) she came up to Squall's dorm and slid the key card in. Genders of the opposite sex were forbidden to go into the other's dorm without permission from Headmaster Cid -which he rarely gave- and if found, were kicked out. Sure, they can have alcohol under age, but they can't visit a boyfriend? The Balamb policy system seemed just a bit unorthodox to her at the moment.

The keycard was given a green signal and the door handle clicked. She pushed the handle down and pushed against the door only to find it stuck. She gave a tiny pout of frustration and tried it again. A distinct sound of metal caught her ear and she saw that he had taken the extra precaution he usually forgot.

"Sure, Squall, now you choose to use the security system..." She muttered. This would be an excellent time to show off her skills her father had given her. Well, not technically given, more like he was the dependent. After numerous times of running away, the General had locked her in her room and bolted the windows. Of course, he didn't take away her credit card and the ability to pick the lock. So, after numerous tries, she finally found the way to open a lock...and the door-stopper.

Closing the door again, she opened it just a crack and pushed at the metal a bit. It gave way a quarter of an inch. She continued to open the door centimeter by centimeter until the door-stopper was off the hook. Who said she couldn't take care of herself, need-be?

Squall was sleeping soundly on his mattress, slightly breathing out and in, his chest in perfect rhythm. His uncovered...muscular chest. Usually she'd blush and turn slightly,_ slightly_, and wait till he had a shirt on. But since he wasn't looking…_He does have a nice chest._ She thought, almost dreamily. _Stop that._ _I'm acting like an adolescent girl._ She untied her boots. Squall was an experienced, trained SeeD; he could probably hear a mouse nibbling cheese in his sleep.

Just before she was close enough to wake him, he rolled over, kicking his covers and punching the wall. He took his hand out of the hole he had created and rolled over the other way, punching something else. Rinoa was next to him in a heartbeat, trying to pin his hands down.

His legs kept thrashing uncontrollably, kicking her more than a couple of times. She crawled on top of him and pinned down his legs, waiting for him to stop. After a couple of minutes his thrashing stopped, and he slept peacefully again.

Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief and was just about to get off him when he woke up. "Rinoa?" He asked, his voice scratchy.

Before she could explain the door burst open to reveal a very troubled SeeD official. "What's going on…?" He stopped short seeing her on top of him in a most undignified manner. "Alright, alright!" He continued with his eyes diverted. "Off to Headmaster Cid! Get off him already! Hyne!"

Rinoa's body had just received the shock of how she must look, and she rolled unceremoniously off Squall, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Squall straightened up and rubbed his head, totally disregarding the official.

"Come on, come on. Commander, I….oh Hyne," The man breathed out as if troubled. "I didn't think the rumors were actually true." Squall brought his head up sharply at that ,whilst Rinoa turned beet red.

"We weren't...I was just…He," She stammered before giving a glare to Squall, as if it were his fault. "Please, I'd never…"

"No excuses! Just, come on already!"

Headmaster Cid rubbed grit from his eyes and yawned as the SeeD brought in the two rule-breakers. He wanted to laugh when the SeeD told him of the charges. Squall? Do that? With Rinoa? Stifling the laughter, he shooed the man away and focused his attention on the two young adults.

"So…" He began. Squall looked at him much like a student to a teacher, while Rinoa turned her head, blushing a bi, as if she had done something bad and was being berated form her father. "I've heard so far three rumors," He started again, holding up three fingers. "One: Squall is a drunk." Squall didn't say anything. "Two: She's been visiting your room late at night, causing," He paused for a moment. "Disturbing sounds," Even Squall's face couldn't hide a shad of crimson. "And three: The school is running out of hot dogs, BUT," He continued without pausing, letting the two chew on the last one for themselves. "The first two are quite…well, frankly, wrong in both senses. Strange, and untrue. Though mostly strange." His attempt at humor apparently wasn't working, the two giving him black stares as if they didn't notice the joke. Perhaps they didn't.

"Headmaster Cid, I've been having trouble with my dreams, that was the sound. And under no circumstances have I ever drunken any alcohol beverages." Squall reported in a very official manner of speaking.

"Yes, yes, I know all that, Squall. I'm not holding any charges on either of you, the rule is a tad unorthodox," He opened a drawer in his desk at took out two sheets of paper. "But under Balamb law you mush fill out these forms." He leaned back in his chair and left them to look over the papers.

Rinoa was the first to question them. "A mission? Are you crazy? I'm not a SeeD, not even a student.!"

"Oh well, you're under our roofs, I figure you're one of us. Think of this as a…test."

Squall came next with a much more official speech. "Sir, I have too much work to do at the Garden to be leaving to..." He glanced at the papers. "On a mission to the Centra Ruins."

"Ah, not anymore. Now, you too sign there and there and pack your bags." Cid wished Squall would stop calling him 'sir'. It made him feel older than he really was.

The two teens signed the papers- Cid had threatened with confirming the second rumor- and left.

Cid rested his head against his chair, smiling. They were going somewhere, just not to the Centra Ruins. The Ragnarok had been programmed to head to a very elusive spot near a wonderful beach and forest. Squall needed it, badly. It took him a moment to remember what he had forgotten to tell Squall. It took _eighteen_ Tonberrys to equal a Tonberry King.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me, and is instead put into good hands with Square.

(Short chapter, but I'm kind of getting the groove back. _ It probably doesn't make sense like woah but in three years I'll come back and fix it, luls.)

* * *

"This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you."

"Me? I didn't ask you to come into my room at three in the morning."

"You might as well have. You skipped our date. Our second-hand date!"

Squall looked away, flipping a hand nonchalantly in her direction, not bothering to respond. It wasn't that he didn't feel bad. He did, especially considering it was only as she mentioned it did he remember they even had a date. But he knew where this argument was going, and right now, he didn't have the energy – didn't _want_ the energy – to deal with her tantrums. Even if they were deserved.

Rinoa's face scrunched up in anger at his flippant disregard. She crossed her arms and seethed. Squall didn't care. The times she was angry were the times he felt she was at her most comfortable. He came to realize that a while ago, and even played along sometimes, just to make her feel better. Not now. Not when his head was throbbing from the anger he felt toward Cid.

Behind the two, Zell and Selphie looked at each other with slight amusement. Of course, they were worried. Being the ones Rinoa confided in whenever Squall was being difficult (and the problem was, a hundred percent of the time, Squall), they knew how awkward the past months have been between the two love birds. Fighting, with those two, was a common pastime, and it felt good to have some normality. Zell placed some rations in the corner of the cockpit and dusted his hands off. "So....you two excited for your trip?"

Rinoa, now hugging her knees on the floor, waved the question off. Squall, unpacking his duffel bag, responded, "It's not a trip. It's a mission." Zell shrugged, expecting an answer like that. He was more concerned about Rinoa, who had curled up tighter at Squall's unemotional resonse.

"But you two get to be alone in this huge spaceship for a whole day!" Selphie spread her arms, as if to prove her point on the 'whole' part. "You can have a candlelit dinner, or play a card game...talk about your feelings..."

Squall turned his head and closed his eyes. He didn't find it important to tell Selphie they already had been alone, nearly a year ago, in the very same airship, and they _did_ talk about their feelings. They even played a game, which Rinoa fondly nicknamed, 'Anti-Grav Circus'. But it was something neither he nor Rinoa talked about to their friends. Neither one found it important to let them know.

"Yeah, and, who knows? Maybe the Omega Ruins will be like a resort when you get ther- oof....uh. Y'know. No monsters." Zell rubbed the back of his head, where Selphie had miraculously reached to give him a solid slap. Zell grinned apologetically.

"Or, you'll get there, and there will be a lot of monsters, and you two will be like, boom, bang! And then fall in love. Like an old movie."

Zell chipped in. "Or they'll crash land on an island filled with zombies..."

"Or find an alternative universe..."

"Or be kidnapped..."

Squall stood up from searching his duffel bag. The two were continuing to list scenarios, and Squall found it fitting to stop them before they began running around the cockpit like children. "Are you going to stop talking? We have a mission to go to, and I'd prefer to get it underway as soon as possible."

The two stopped talking, of which Squall breathed a sigh of relief. He heard Selphie's footsteps walk across the cockpit to hit a few switches at the Ragnarok's control panel before heading back to the door. Squall didn't bother to turn around as they gave him mock-salutes, both too giddy to let his coldness affect them.

Squall continued to search his duffel bag as the cockpit's doors slipped back to their closed position. _'Finally.'_. His fingers touched the headphones, and with a yank or two, he forced them out, only to curse as he saw the tangled mess. Forcing patience, he slipped his fingers into the knots, only to realize how eerily the silence had overcome Rinoa and him. Of course, he pretended not to notice, too busy detangling. He never found it good practice to talk first, anyway, as Rinoa's silence was, usually, used to provoke an emotion from him.

He didn't feel like giving her the satisfaction.

"...they were only trying to help." Rinoa's meek voice barely came through her huddled posture.

"...wasn't really helping." He focused on the headphones.

"It was more than you've done for us."

"...I've been busy with work." An automated response, one to which Rinoa didn't bother to reply with. She stood up and crossed her arms, and he could feel her eyes peering at him. Despite himself, he felt ashamed. A feeling he didn't entirely like, so he turned around, forgetting the headphones, and looked her squarely in the eyes. "What?" His tone was defensive, though he knew it shouldn't be.

Rinoa scoffed. "What? You know 'what'. You haven't been 'busy' with work. You're making SURE you're busy with work."

"...." Squall would've retorted with a half-hearted excuse, _seeing_ as Rinoa was only being angry. But, to his displeasure, the link they shared still remained, even after the months, and he knew she wasn't just angry. Beyond whatever his eyes could tell him, their link told him she was hurting. "....sorry. I've been. Bothered by something." _You._

"Would that 'something' be me?"

…_.no._

"...me?"

"...no. Not you."

"....right."

They stood in silence. Why was he acting like this? Like he didn't care what she felt, or how much his indifference was hurting her. Squall felt words on his tongue, words of apology, words of regret, but, looking at her...it made his mouth feel like it was full of cotton balls. Her eyes made his entire body heavy, and he knew, if he could talk, if he could forget the dreams and go back to what they had, he could dispel the awkward tension, and they could be...moving, again. Moving _forward_. He _wanted_ to move forward, with Rinoa. But Rinoa was the reason he didn't. He was a mess, and all because of a few dreams.

_...fuck._

The intercom buzzed, dispelling the silence. "Commander Squall, you there?" Neither of them acknowledged the intercom. "You have to uh...hit the button on the console to start the autopilot." Squall's legs felt the same as his mouth did, full of cotton balls, so he continued to look at Rinoa, hoping she'd answer the intercom for him. She, however, felt like she was finally chipping away at Squall's cold demeanor, and was unwilling to break eye contact for fear of losing her hold. "....h-hello?"

Squall shook his head, breaking eye contact. "...sorry." He mumbled his apology, as if to the intercom. He meant it, however, to Rinoa, but couldn't bring himself to tell _her_. He walked to the control panel, breaking the silence with the sound of his footsteps, and found the autopilot control. His finger hovered over it for a second before pressing it lightly, starting the Ragnarok's engines. Squall sat down in the pilot seat, running a hand through his hair.

_What are we doing?_

----

Rinoa had only watched Squall's movements, feeling his apprehension, his aggravation. Perhaps, if he hadn't been avoiding her for the past months, she could've dug beneath the surface, and felt _why_. Oh, she knew the 'why' was her. His constant avoidance of her, even in the fifteen-foot space of the cabin, assured her of that. But she wanted to know _why _it was her. She _thought_ she had been a good girlfriend, especially to a guy as difficult as him. Sure, they had their fights, and there were times she was, maybe, clingy, as she was worried he'd break it off with her...but she knew her boundaries.

...she _thought._

She glared at him as he ran his hand through his really nice, really silky hair. He was being stupid. What was it? Was it the clingy moments? Did she not dress up enough? Did she dress up _too much_? Did he finally figure out every teenage girl in the Garden wanted him? Was it because she was a sorceress? Did she misread a year's worth of signals?

_Just TELL me!_

Squall's hand dropped from his hair. Had Rinoa said something? No. _...damn it. Left my headphones back there._ He sat up again, took a good look at Rinoa (she hadn't stopped looking at him, and he felt he should acknowledge it), and stepped over to pick up headphones. Rinoa placed her hand over his. He froze. "...yeah?"

"...I give up. What did I do wrong?"

Again. What was it, the third time they've had this conversation? "Nothing, Rinoa." He wanted to caress her hand with his thumb, but the memory of an icy chill stopped him.

They didn't notice as the Ragnarok lifted from the Garden.

"...I'll be better. I just needed some time." He took his hand away, too afraid her hand would turn cold, and picked up his headphones. His eyes met hers as he stood up, and at that moment, he realized how small she was.

It wasn't her height, though he _was_ forced to tilt his head down. Rather, he realized that, despite their fights, despite her stubbornness, despite her innate magical prowess, she was...a girl. Totally open. Easily hurt. And what she was trying to do for him, to open herself up to anything from him, and for him to only ignore it, to hurt her....Dispelling his fears, his hand moved to hers, held it, and rubbed his thumb against hers. "...some time."

_Fithos...._

Squall tensed. Rinoa, expecting it, took his hand with hers, as if making sure he wouldn't run away. Maybe that's exactly what she was doing. "Squall...what's wrong?" Squall could only squeeze his eyes shut, trying to recollect his thoughts. _That's not her. What...what was she before? What was I thinking? Small. Demure._ A girl. He breathed out. "Tell me...look at me?"

Squall forced his eyes up to her. It wasn't Edea, it wasn't Ultimecia...he knew it, but he couldn't shake the feeling, that at any moment, she could transform, lose her youthful appearance, lose her warm touch. To no longer be his Rinoa, but still desperately attached to her, as her knight...her failed knight. She waited, looking at him, and he wanted to tell her something. Confess. Tell her he was afraid he'd fail. _Just...force the words out. _"...Rin-"

"Estimated time to destination: Three hours. Fuel Remaining: 5."

Squall turned away as Rinoa glared at the console. She hastily turned back to him, holding onto his hand even tighter. "You were saying?"

Squall didn't hear her. His ears were catching up to his brain, and he knew the ETA wasn't right. The Omega Ruins were half-way across the world. Three hours...he cursed under his breath, slipping his hand out of Rinoa's hold without realizing it before walking over to the console. Three hours. He punched it, causing Rinoa to jump.

"What?"

"This isn't a mission." _Those little...._he flicked the radio on, adjusting it to find Balamb. The radio hissed for a minute before checking in, and Xu's voice was heard, scratchy and nearly unintelligible. "Ragnarok. This...is Ragnarok....fuck, hold on. There. Xu, get me Cid. Or Zell. Quistis. Anyone!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around. Rinoa was looking at him, eyebrow raised, with her 'why are you being stupid' look.

"....what do you mean, 'this isn't a mission'?" Her tone hinted at anger.

"...I mean, the Omega Ruins aren't three hours away. This isn't a Garden mission. It's just. An excuse. For us to be...together." _A vacation. Damn it, Cid said I needed one. Why didn't I suspect this from the start?_

"S....Schh...Squall? Hey! It's Irvine. No, Xu, I got it. What's up?"

_Spare me the casual talk, Kinneas._ "We're not headed to the Omega Ruins."

There wasn't a reply, and Squall knew it wasn't because of technical difficulties. After a minute, Cid came on the speaker. "Well, Squall, I'm afraid you've got me." Squall could imagine him casually shrugging his shoulders.

Sometimes, he hated that man.

"But this'll be good, for both of you." Cid paused, probably to push up his glasses. "I know what it's like to be...away, in your situation." Squall glanced at Rinoa. Situation. Right.

"It doesn't give you the right to interfere."

"I'm the closest thing to a parent you have, I'm afraid, and that gives me some right to interfere. You're only eighteen, and you're in a very responsible situation...."

"Responsible?!" Squall couldn't help but shout. "I can take care of myself, Cid. I've been doing it at your Garden for the past decade." Silence. How could Cid say he wasn't _responsible?_ What else could you be, growing up as a mercenary? Squall's nails dug into his palm as he waited for a reply.

"...I'm well aware you can take care of yourself. I'm just afraid you can't take care of someone else."

The response wasn't what Squall was expecting. His nails dug in. Of course he could take care of someone else. Everyone wanted him to be the leader. That's what Squall told himself, and it's what he wanted to shout into the intercom. But he knew what Cid meant. Being a leader wasn't the same as being...a boyfriend. A knight. It was, in fact, more difficult than leading an army, and scarier than fighting. It...she, was fragile.

Squall didn't bother to reply back, instead turning the intercom off. He never thought of Cid being in his position, twenty years ago. Then again, he couldn't think of _anyone_ being in his position. But Cid had been, and Squall, his emotions ebbing, was starting to realize Cid might know more than Squall was willing to admit.

"....so, what. Are we turning around?"

Squall turned around, hearing – and feeling – the sadness she tried to cover up. It disturbed him to think she wouldn't mind being tricked into a vacation, but Squall was willing to admit...he wasn't the best at thinking of other people's feelings. That's probably what disturbed him. He couldn't put himself in her position, and as she sat, staring out the Ragnarok's windows, arms crossed with thin lips, he felt absolutely sick.

"...we're not. We wouldn't be able to, even if I wanted to." He tried to choose his words carefully, and he knew he chose right when a small, barely noticeable flicker of a smile appeared on her face.

"...so. In saying that, you mean...you don't want to turn back?"

"...yes." He leaned against the console.

She smiled at him, slapping her hands to her knees. "Good! So where exactly are we going, then?"

Despite himself, he smiled. Shrugging, he responded, "I didn't ask. Three hour-" Squall was cut short as he braced himself against a violent surge of the Ragnarok. "Wha-" Another one, this time nearly sending him spiraling down the cockpit. Shakily, he grabbed onto a seat. He braced for another violent surge, only to be met with silence. Squall glanced around him, trying to take in all sides of the Ragnarok. As far as he knew, the Ragnarok and the Gardens were the only things allowed to take to the skies. And there wasn't a gigantic Garden looming over them. "....what the hell was that."

"...like I know." Squall looked at her, relieved to see she was only rubbing the back of her head. "Did we hit a bunch of flying monsters?"

"...I've never heard of something like that happening." He replied, still looking around the cockpit. He returned to the console, and saw nothing indicating malfunction. His arms crossed, partly in frustration, partly of habit. "...it seems like the only explanation, though. Everything's fine, accord-" Another surge, and this time, it was successful in catching Squall off-guard, sending him head-first past Rinoa and into the metal walls of the Ragnarok.

"Squall!"

"....I'm fine!" _...my head hurts like hell. _"I think we should try to land-"

The Ragnarok took a nose dive, causing him to bite his tongue and go sliding down the Ragnarok, barely catching onto a seat before he was thrown out the cockpit window. The Ragnarok's emergency signals were in full blast, sirens bellowing and red lights going berserk. The Ragnarok was burning up in the sky, and Squall knew they weren't going to survive. He wasn't.

What was happening? They should still be talking, the Ragnarok still in smooth flight. Now, his hand was losing hold, and soon he would crash through the window, breaking every bone in his body, and if any weren't broken, they'd break as he hit the ground. He'd never get to talk to Rinoa again. Squall closed his eyes, preparing himself for the moment his hand slipped off the seat.

His last thought, he wanted to tell Rinoa, was of her. As he danced with her, hugged her, kissed her.

_'...Rinoa...'_

"Squall!"


End file.
